Dangerouse To Know
by NoahBody
Summary: Some secrets need to be kept, with good reason within Hogwarts. A short Songfic, Set to Hillary Duffs Dangerouse to Know. Revolves around my OC, and my friend OC, Whom we RP with. Contains RL/OC SS/OC SS/LE ONESHOT


_Some secrets need to be kept_

_Some stories should never be told_

For the second time in one week the room of requirement found itself a large, padded space. The light was dim; coming from a magical source that would not go out if hit by the dark spells which it knew would soon fly. The two teenagers had snuck here in secret nearly everyday for the past year.

_Some reasons shouldn't be understood_

_They just might turn your blood cold_

Severus waited impatiently for Amber to arrive. She would have to give Sabrina some reason as to why she was sneaking off on her own again. Severus could not figure out why someone so bent and dark as Amber would hang around with someone as… naïve as Sabrina.

_Who needs all the answers?_

_Who takes all the chances?_

_Who said the truth's gonna save you?_

_When the truth can be dangerous_

"Amber, you vanish to 'study herbology' nearly every evening and your grade hasn't changed a bit." Sabrina argued with her.

"And I know you're not in the library, so where _are_ you studying?" Amber wished she wouldn't ask so many questions. The truth was so dangerous in this situation. Amber kept her secrets for good reason, the truth would ruin everything.

_Like the way I feel_

_It's alright to steal_

_What I need from you_

_Do what I have to do_

The tone of Severus Snape's voice was utter reverence as he asked,

"Where did you get this?"

"I took it, from Borgin and Burkes, down in Knockturn ally. That bloke, Borgin, he rather likes any girl who can bat their eyelashes and claim to be seventeen." Amber said proudly.

She was displaying a large book, the cover set deeply with emeralds. The books was made of cracked, old leather, apparently from before the time of leather preserving charms, and was bound by fastenings that appeared to be real silver. This title of the book, set in the same silver read, 'Maddening Magic, a guide to the dark arts'. There was no authors name.

"This must be worth a fortune." Severus said.

"It is."

_Say what I have to say_

_Go where I have to go_

_And that's dangerous_

_Dangerous to know_

Amber crept along the darkest part of Diagon ally, she had to go unnoticed entering Knockturn ally, otherwise she'd have to explain why she was headed there. She really disliked the dark ally, always worried that she'd be caught, or that she'd meet up with someone more powerful than herself who would take a disliking to her.

Sabrina had tried to follow her, a while ago, and she had nearly been killed. Amber had luckily saved her _without_ her knowing, and had managed to steer her away from the ally. It had been necessary to feed her a lie about why she was hanging around there. There was to much danger involved if Sabrina found out.

_I was a law onto myself_

_When you found me out on my own_

_Together nothing was sacred_

_Together we where alone_

Severus Snape was the dark child of the school. Even in his second year his teachers were wary of this. Amber was beginning to find herself listed along with him, alone, now that Sabrina wouldn't speak to her, and without boundaries. The two of them tore apart the light arts, proving that even such 'good' things could be used for bad things with bad intentions. Somehow they were still alone, but they were alone together.

_Who needs all the questions?_

_Who lost their direction?_

_Who said a lie's gonna break you?_

_When a lie could be dangerous_

"Where do you keep going? Where?" Sabrina was shouting loudly, looking tearful, an odd phenomena for her.

"I've told you, I've been studying herbology!" Amber continued to insist it, but the old zeal was lost, it wasn't much good.

"Stop asking, you don't understand." She said. All these questions were killing her, slowly but surely. This was a dangerous lie, with a worse truth.

Like the way I feel

_It's all right to steal _

_What I need from you _

_Do what I have to do _

_Say what I have to say _

_Go where I have to go _

_And that's dangerous _

Dangerous to know 

"What ar you doing, Amber?" Remus asked.

"Stealing your innocence." She teased, kissing his lips.

"Oh?"

"Yup."

Remus knew there was something wrong, and had been for a while. He would love to be satisfied with the notion that his girlfriend was fine, happy, healthy and whole, but he knew that was wrong.

She'd said she wasn't cheating on him, said she and Severus were just friends. How did he know? How did he know she wasn't lying? She'd always been one to say whatever she felt like, truth or no.

Plus, her vanishing all the time, it worried him.

Another dangerous truth, but he didn't ask questions. He didn't want to know.

_Ignorance is bliss _

_You're safe when you resist _

_There's no safety in a kiss like this _

_It's dangerous _

So kiss me 

_Kiss me!_

"He won't know."

"Severus this is wrong."

"Amber…"

"I like wrong."

She leaned up for the kiss, the one that made her more than just a liar, the one that made her a cheater. She was sealing her fate, she just didn't know it. Hurting Remus was the last thing on her mind, so far behind the thrill of kissing Severus.

_Like the way I feel _

_It's all right to steal _

_What I need from you _

_Do what I have to do _

_Say what I have to say _

_Go where I have to go _

_And that's dangerous _

_Dangerous... _

Like the way I feel 

_It's all right to steal _

_What I need from you _

_Do what I have to do _

_Say what I have to say _

_Go where I have to go _

_And that's dangerous _

_Dangerous to know (know, know, know) _

Of course, she was stealing Severus from Lilly, she knew they belonged together, Severus like Lilly, not her, she was a cheep replacement. Yet, for that darkness, she would steal anything, say anything, do anything.

Just for a small taste of that which Severus could offer, that lack, and yet consumption of innocence. Remus was always too close to finding out. He never asked questions but he always seemed near answers.

He couldn't find out, if he did, she would lose them both, it couldn't happen.

Some secrets need to be kept… 

"I don't know you anymore."

"Remus please!"

"I've got to tell Sabrina, now that I know. You're dark, you're dangerous."

"This is why I was keeping it…secret."


End file.
